


Father's Day

by obfonteri (aspiringenjolras)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/obfonteri
Summary: Peter's first Father's Day without Yondu. Basically exactly what you'd expect.





	Father's Day

Peter Quill woke up on what was a normal Sunday morning for the rest of the Guardians. He sat in silence through breakfast, which earned him a few suspicious looks from his companions, but no one said anything. When he’d finished eating, he stood abruptly and walked to the airlock at the back of the ship, staring out the window at the dark starry sky. He cleared his throat, and began. 

“Hey Yondu. Um. This feels weird. I’m talking to the stars. Anyway. On Earth, we have a holiday… a tradition… called Father’s Day, where we celebrate our dads and how awesome they are. I don't know if you guys have that in space. You never mentioned it. Before my mom died, I never had a reason to celebrate Father’s Day, because I never had a father to look up to. Actually… I used to hate it, just like I hated him, because he wasn't there. And then… I was with you, and you were the closest thing I had to a father but I never thought of you that way, and I figured you didn't either. But… yeah. This is the first Father’s Day without you, but it's also the first one where I feel like I have a real dad. Dead or alive. I know if you were here you'd laugh at me and tell me I’m soft and probably beat me up or something. But um. You were the best dad I could ask for. The coolest, most awesome one ever. Even though you said you'd eat me. I wouldn't be who I am without you. I probably wouldn't even be alive without you, as ironic as that sounds. I had no idea everything you did- what you sacrificed for me. Kraglin told me about you being exiled, and all of that. I wish I had known all of that before. I hate that I never got to tell you any of this while you were alive. We had more than 20 years together but I wish we had more. 

You said you didn't do any of it right. Rocket told me you said you never did anything right in your whole life. But that's not true. You saved me- from Ego, and the other dangers of the galaxy, and from myself- time and time again and I wasn't grateful then, but I sure am now. I wish I could've told you that. That was the best thing anyone could've done. I hate that you died thinking anything different. Maybe in death you've found some solace. So… that's it. I don't really know what else to say. Or if these words will reach you. But I just want to say thank you for being such a cool dad, and always looking out for me, and… yeah. Happy Father’s Day, Yondu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and all that. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
